


Enjoyable Company

by AshaHawke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Candles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Hair Braiding, Licking, Love, Massaging, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sensuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaHawke/pseuds/AshaHawke
Summary: Dany and Yara run into each other one night in Meereen. Dany invites Yara for dinner. Yara ends up being dinner.^_^





	Enjoyable Company

Yara strolled the hallways of the Meereen pyramid, trying to wear off her hidden anxiety so she could sleep. So much was at stake--she and Theon had barely escaped from Euron's attempt to murder them, and soon he would catch up wanting revenge. She had maintained her tough composure on the ship, and in the throne room meeting the Dragon Queen for the first time. But deep down, somewhere in the darkest corners of her mind, she felt vulnerable. And she didn’t like it.

 

She clutched her axe in one hand and sharpened it as she walked. As she worked, she thought of earlier that day, when she had met the famous dragon queen Daenerys Targaryen for the first time. Daenerys had responded to Yara's japes with a flirtatious smile of her own, and even had offered an innuendo about "marriage demands." Yara grinned at the memory. She may have sworn off marriage in the past, but would gladly break that rule for the Mother of Dragons. 

 

Soft footsteps filled the hallway behind her. She stiffened and stood still. Daenerys had promised that during her stay she would be free from any intrusion. And after Yara and Theon's harrowing escape from Euron's murderous plans, stressful voyage across the sea, and high-pressure negotiations, a disturbance was the last thing Yara wanted.

 

Then she saw who the footsteps came from: Daenerys herself. Fine white house-slippers covered her feet, and for once she was not surrounded by her usual group of advisors and servants. Her long gold-white curls hung freely down her back, and all she wore was a loose white nightgown that failed to hide the stiffness of her breasts from the cold air.

 

Yara held the axe down and tried to hide it behind her back. That outfit flooded Yara's mind with all kinds of unspeakable thoughts. She could picture hundreds of ways to conquer the great Daenerys Targaryen, with only the weapons of her fingers and tongue. 

 

"Hello," Yara said. She caught herself licking her lips.

 

Daenerys smiled warmly. "Can't sleep?"

 

"Too much on my mind," Yara admitted. She grinned at Daenerys's attire. "The Great Dragon Queen is a sleepwalker?"

 

"I just got back from feeding my dragons," she said calmly. "Some of my Unsullied caught a spy that bore a note with Euron's sigil. He was here looking for you and your brother--but now he is dead, and inside the stomachs of my children."

 

Yara swallowed. Sweat formed on her hands at the idea of such a close call with Euron. Then she took in the rest of Daenerys's account, and moisture began to form in other places. "You fed Euron's spy to your dragons yourself?"

 

"Yes. I told the Unsullied to leave the body by the door of the dragons' keep, but they prefer when their mother feeds them. Plus, I liked the idea of personally disposing of someone who wanted to harm you like that."

 

Yara's heart began to pound like a war drum.

 

"Anyway." Daenerys offered a warm smile. "Now that we're both here, I would enjoy more of your company."

 

Yara raised an eyebrow. "Enjoy my company?"

 

"You know." Daenerys smirked and blushed the way she had earlier that day in the throne room. "You said you're up for anything, really."

 

Yara cleared her throat. "Aye. And what might the queen be up for tonight?"

 

"I was thinking we could start with dinner? I know you and Theon had food earlier, but I figured you might still be hungry after all your travels."

 

Yara raised an eyebrow. "Dinner of what?"

 

Daenerys suddenly blushed deep red. "I have a private meeting table in my room. I set up some fruit and cheese and wine, and...candles. For atmosphere."

 

Yara walked slowly to Daenerys and ran her hands along her sides. "Sounds like a good start to the evening. I'd never turn down a fine meal with wine and candles. Especially not when the company is the likes of you."

 

Daenerys took her hand. The  touch filled Yara with a jolt of electricity. She led her down the darkened hallways and into Daenerys's private bedchambers.

 

"If I had known I would run into you here, I would have put on proper finery," Daenerys said. "I'm afraid such a thin nightgown in this chilly air is unseemly of a queen."

 

Yara laughed. "No other gown could possibly flatter you more."

 

They reached Daenerys's room, and she held open the door. Yara stepped inside and stared. The room was majestic. As promised, a small table along one wall held a tempting array of fruit, berries, fine cheese with crackers, and sparkling red wine. Candles flickered, providing a nice warm ambiance. But Yara was most impressed by the bed. She wanted nothing more than to steer Daenerys to that bed, to climb on top of her and rip that thin white gown off with her teeth, to--

 

"Yara?" Daenerys smiled and held out a chair.

 

She took her seat, wondering if the dragon queen had read her thoughts.  "I feel I ought to thank you properly in some way. It's not every day that the most glorious queen in Westeros personally feeds my enemies to her dragons."

 

Daenerys just smiled and poured them both wine. "The pleasure was all mine. I feel it my duty to keep you safe and protected while you stay within my walls, especially after all that you've gone through recently."

 

Yara nodded stiffly. She wondered if Daenerys might mean anything else with this talk of pleasure and being inside her walls.

 

"I’ll admit that killing Euron’s spy was quite the challenge," Daenerys said lightly. "But in the end, none of my people were hurt. The Unsullied just ran a sword through his neck and that was the end of it."

 

"I appreciate it very much." Yara took a drink of her wine and kept her eyes on Daenerys above the glass. The wine was sweet. Yara guessed her host would taste sweet, too.

 

"You and I have much in common, you know." Daenerys bit into a pear, and its juices dripped down her chin. The sight made Yara feel weak in the knees. "We both escaped the clutches of our awful relatives. Did I tell you about my late brother, Viserys? He sold me off as a slave bride to further his own selfish motives, and before that he violated me thousands of times. But in the end, I had him killed. For justice, and so I could fight for a world that was better for all."

 

Yara's heart pounded faster. Her chest tightened as she remembered her childhood bedroom and all the nights that Euron had snuck there, all the awful things he had done with his fingers when she was too afraid to say no. "I hope my uncle meets the same fate as your brother. I fought him for the same reasons you did."

 

"And I hope you win." Daenerys leaned her own wine glass toward Yara's. They clinked together in a toast, and their eyes met yet again.

 

"I shall." Yara drank deeply and helped herself to a refill.

 

"Even before I met you, I had so much admiration for all you achieved." Daenerys leaned forward. "Leading the mission to save your brother. Escaping from Euron and stealing the best of his fleet. Challenging for the rule of the Iron Isles."

 

"You can relate to those things too, I presume." Yara drank more of her wine and ate a few berries from the table. "You must have faced quite the challenge convincing the Dothraki to follow a woman."

 

Daenerys smiled. "It wasn't hard once they saw my dragons. You know, I had to escape from oppression, too." She told Yara the stories about fleeing the Dothraki tribe that intended to rape her in their hut before she burned it down, and about all the ways Viserys had treated her like an object before her rise to power.

 

"That's why I think we women are better suited to rule." Yara was slightly tipsy now. "We care more deeply about ending oppression, and the better good of the people. Not just conquests and ravaging our enemies with our big cocks."

 

Daenerys laughed and finished the wine in her glass. "I don't have a cock, but I sometimes enjoy doing some ravishing. When the situation is right, of course." She winked suggestively. 

 

Yara leaned across the table. "My campaign for the Iron Isles is based on progress and change. No more reaving and raping."

 

"Just as I told the Unsullied," said Dany. "When I first took them from their master, I told them to kill anyone with a whip and destroy all the slavers they see. Then I asked for  them to fight me as free men--but only if they chose. And they did."

 

"I killed all the Bolton slavers who hurt my brother," said Yara.

 

They ate more fruit and cheese and talked long into the night, until the candles dimmed. They spoke of their shared experiences with oppression at the hands of Euron and Viserys; of Daenerys's arranged marriage to Drogo, and Yara's own escape from an unwanted marriage against her will; of their successes at ending abuse of their people; of their aspirations to make the world a better place as the first women rulers of their lands.

 

Daenerys stood up to light the candles. Then she pulled Yara to her feet.

 

Yara grinned. The alcohol had made her even bolder than usual, and she was ready to act. She reached over to try and pull off Daenerys's nightgown.

 

Daenerys grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No. I'm taking the lead this time."

 

Yara's heart thudded so hard that she almost felt numb. A faint cold sweat broke out across her body. Her mind battled with itself. In truth, part of her wanted nothing more. 

 

Her whole life, Yara had always taken charge. Her identity was rooted in being the captain of the Black Wind; the leader of the Iron Isles; the commander of countless voyages and missions. Even when she fucked salt-wives and port whores, she preferred to be the giver rather than the taker. That sense of mastery gave her pleasure. Despite her raunchy tavern tales of getting hours of pleasure, the reality was that Yara spent those hours doing the work on her partners rather than demanding work be done on herself. She enjoyed the power that came with watching them come undone under her skillful touch. That sense of raiding and taking control was enough to get her worked up, and she usually finished herself with her own touch after she had sent her bedmates away. This part of Yara's mind wasn't willing to give that control up. 

 

The other part of her mind awakened a deep sense of hunger that had slept far beneath her bones. 

 

Yara ran both of her hands up Dany's sides and whispered into her ear. "Are you?"

 

In response, Dany reached for Yara's leather jacket and pulled it off of her. She draped it gently over the back of the chair, and then tugged at the strings on Yara's tunic. She worked it open until the black and gold breast-band was exposed. Dany traced the breast-band with her fingers. She found her companion's stiffening nipples through the fabric, and massaged them with just the right amount of pressure.

 

Yara shivered. She wanted to jape and banter and toss witty words as easily as she tossed her axe, like usual. But she found she couldn't speak. The pleasure was overwhelming, all-consuming, like the swelling of ocean waves in a storm where she found her purpose and her home. The sensations felt good, but it had roused a deeper hunger within her, a hunger for which she didn't know a name.

 

Yara realized she was feeling something she wasn’t familiar with. This evening with Dany had sparked feelings beyond just the usual hunger for tits and ass. She felt a unique sense of mental alignment with Dany, as if the two women were on the same wavelength in a manner beyond the primal. Their time talking about being women rulers; about both having escaped from abusive pasts; about their shared experiences and goals; and the way Dany had killed Euron’s spy had made Yara feel like the two were already kindred spirits. The new feeling gave her a rush of energy all throughout her body, and almost a soreness in her chest. She didn’t know what to make of it.

 

Dany unhooked the breast-band and let it fall to the floor along with her tunic. Yara stood topless in the room. She reached down to pull up the hem of Dany's nightgown, but the Targaryen's hand stopped hers.

 

"You will not touch me yet." Dany's voice was gentle, but firm. "You will stand right here and focus on what I'm doing to you."

 

Yara felt every part of her body awaken. Tingles shot through her abdomen. A faint humming sound escaped her lips.

 

Dany stepped closer and stroked Yara's hair. She leaned into Yara's ear. "Is this what you really want?"

 

Yara allowed a moment of silence. She allowed the parts of her mind to battle each other. And she knew which side she wanted to win.

 

She swallowed. "Yes."

 

"Good." Dany's tone became queenly and commanding, the way she sounded giving orders in the throne room. She tugged Yara's pants, smallclothes and boots off of her legs and onto the floor. "Then go lay down across my bed."

 

Yara wanted nothing more than to stride across the room, pin Dany down onto her own damn bed, and devour her body with her fingers and lips and tongue and teeth. The sight of Dany's aroused state under the thin, almost see-through nightgown was proving to be too much to bear. But in addition to the fire pooling between her legs, Yara also felt strangely vulnerable. She wasn't used to being undressed in front of a clothed partner like this. She generally stripped her bedding companions casually and immediately, while allowing her own clothes to be removed only partially if at all. And never on the other person's command.

 

As much as she wanted to ignore the queen's bidding and return to her usual dominant nature, the part of her mind in control wouldn't let her. She didn't want to ruin this opportunity to bed the Targaryen, of course, but it went deeper than that. Secretly, she realized, this part of her craved it. The vulnerability allowed her to almost relax, in a way that she had never felt able to before. It made her feel safe, and cared for, and almost even--

 

Yara shoved the thought away: it was irrational, and dangerous. She locked eye contact with Dany and backed slowly towards the bed. When she reached it, she reclined back on the pillows as if this was her own bed, and helped herself to a long drink from Dany's wine goblet at the bedside table.

 

"Getting comfortable in my bed, are we?" Dany's smooth voice was challenging and almost predatory, in a way that made Yara feel even more worked up than before. Fighting to keep her resolve, Yara just quirked an eyebrow up and watched as Dany continued toward her. 

 

"You'll be even more comfortable in no time." Dany took a drink of her wine and licked its redness off her lips. "Of that, I can assure you."

 

"Get on with it, then." Yara couldn't keep the hunger out of her voice any longer. "Or do you just plan on teasing me until I'm done for, as paypack for the trouble of killing Euron's spy?"

 

"I told you before." Dany's voice had dropped to a whisper. "That trouble was my pleasure."

 

Dany straddled Yara's naked body. Her long golden hair hung loose and tickled Yara's skin. Dany moved her head so that the hair traced across Yara's breasts and stomach and the ticklish place right above her pelvic bone.

 

A strangled moan broke from Yara's throat. She reached up and grabbed fistfuls of the silver-gold hair, which pulled Dany's face into her own. They kissed fiercely, both biting the other's lips and then licking away the stings. 

 

They kissed until they were low on air, and then Dany sat up again to admire her partner's body. 

 

"You're the most gorgeous creature that I've ever laid eyes on in my life," said Dany in a thick whisper. She traced a fingertip up Yara's stomach and chest and trailed it down the sensitive underside of her right arm. "Your figure is beautiful. I love how strong you are, and how you look taut and sleek like a wildcat. Every time I saw a glimpse of that tight toned skin, I fantasized about pouncing on you and stripping you and exploring every inch of your body. And now I have, and it's a more stunning sight than I had ever pictured in my head."

 

Yara drank in the words. She'd never been told she was pretty before. She was used to japes about how she looked like a man, because she never cared about dresses or hairstyles the way most women did, and after a while she'd come to regard her lack of beauty as almost a point of pride. After a while she had even come to regard beauty as a weakness, as if it made one a dainty porcelain glass that must be protected or else it would break. She loved feminine beauty in other women she fucked, but had always thought that her lack of it somehow added to her power. But now, with the sexiest human being in the Seven Kingdoms calling her beautiful and seeming to mean it, Yara realized she liked it. More than liked it. It awakened locked desires in her and awakened nerves she didn't ever recall possessing.

 

"Fuck." It was the only word to escape her throat. 

 

“And those beautiful eyes.” Dany traced a fingertip down Yara’s nose. “Green and blue and deep just like the sea. I could stare at those eyes forever. I remember when we first met, in the throne room that day, when those pupils got big and dark.” Dany leaned down and whispered against Yara’s lips. “I knew then that you wanted to fuck me. And I knew that I wanted to have you myself--just like this.”

 

Yara’s throat felt thick and she knew she couldn’t speak. So instead, she reached up and grabbed Dany's hair, running her rough fingers through the shining, glorious blonde locks.

 

Dany hummed appreciatively. "You like that? You like my hair, don't you? I'll tell you what--relax and enjoy your well-earned rewards tonight, and I'll style your own hair to make you look like the most regal queen in history."

 

Yara suddenly laughed. "A regal hairstyle? What's next--am I to wear a lacy pink dress and direct the etiquette of the court?"

 

"No." Dany's expression returned to the queenly, dominant nature of before. "You will continue to wear nothing, and you will direct the manner in which I am to pleasure you."

 

Yara felt herself throbbing--desperate for touch and more. She quivered as she felt her own slick juices drip down the sides of her thighs. 

 

Dany ran a hand through the wetness and then traced the same finger across Yara’s nipples, flicking and pinching them with circular rubbing motions. Yara arched her back as a high-pitched keening noise escaped her throat.

 

Dany smiled. “It’s obvious you like this. I can tell in more ways than one. Has anyone told you that your juices smell sweet, like fruit, but with a slight dash of salt like the sea?” Dany ran her fingers alongside Yara’s slit and pushed two fingers inside of her.

 

Yara wrapped her legs around Dany’s back and used her hands to grab Dany’s wrist, pulling the fingers deeper inside her. Dany obliged, and raked her fingers against the most sensitive spot on Yara’s inner walls.

 

A strangled cry broke out from Yara’s throat. She tried to find the right words, but all she could do was gasp for air.

 

“I’ve learned that women are much better than men in bed,” Dany said casually as she used her other hand to massage Yara’s clit. “Men just spend a few minutes to get you wet before they want to shove their cock inside you and be done with it. Women are far more attentive.”

 

“Good to know,” panted Yara between her wordless cries. “I’ve only laid with my own sex and I’m glad to hear I chose the better option.”

 

“I am your _best_ option,” Dany murmured. “I won’t just stop at once climax. I’m going to make you have six or ten or twenty. I’m going to unravel you all night.”

 

Yara moaned and writhed as Dany worked in more her fingers. Yara’s body began to shake. She was on the edge of her second moment, and Dany could tell that this one would be far more of a jolt to her system than the last.

 

Dany withdrew her fingers and slowly wiped the wetness down Yara’s neck. She bit her jaw with a series of gentle love-bites.

 

“Can’t have you coming too fast,” she whispered with hot breath into Yara’s ear. “I have to tease you slowly.”

 

“Fuck,” Yara gasped. “You’re killing me.”

 

Dany kissed Yara again, then pulled her up to a sitting position on the pillows. She climbed behind Yara, wrapped her legs around her in an embrace, and began to deeply massage Yara’s shoulders.

 

She whispered into her ear. “Has anyone done this for you before?”

 

Yara closed her eyes and savored the way it felt. Dany’s hands worked into the deepest parts of her muscles that had grown stiff and sore from working on the ship and swinging her axe around. She leaned deeper into the touch. It felt so good, like all of her problems and stresses were melting away as the stiffness disappeared.

 

The massage continued across her shoulders and down her back. Yara was almost starting to fall asleep when Dany’s hands worked up again, to Yara’s head, and her fingers began to caress her scalp.

 

“I want to braid your hair,” Dany murmured. “I think you’ll like it. May I?”

 

Yara nodded. “Please.”  _ Please don’t ever stop touching me _ , she wanted to say, and it took all of her slowly-dissolving restraint not to.

 

Dany smoothed and combed Yara’s hair and began to play with it in a way that felt good. Yara had never had her hair played with before. She had always found hair to be a frivolous thing--something associated with the weakness of the ladies at court, too helpless to defend themselves and control their own lives. But Dany was as feminine as they came, yet still more powerful than any other.

 

“How do you do it?” Yara asked after a moment. “You’re so beautiful. In those dresses you wear you look so delicate, fragile even, but more ferocious than your dragons. How do you hold onto your power?”

 

Dany kissed the back of Yara’s neck. “I understand why you’d ask such a thing. You come from a culture where being a woman is derided. You’ve had to fight sexism your whole life, and to prove that you’re just as capable as the men on your Isles.”

 

“More capable,” Yara corrected automatically.

 

Dany nodded in agreement. “Yes. And I can relate; I’ve been hurt for being a woman my whole life. But I learned to take my power back.” She traced the finger from Yara’s neck down her chest, and tweaked at both her nipples until Yara began to pant. “I learned to show everyone around me that my femininity was not evidence of my weakness, but evidence that I am to be feared.”

 

Yara nodded and pushed her chest forward, into Dany’s touch. The pleasure deep inside her was building again, and she was slowly losing ability for coherent thought.

 

Dany leaned her head over Yara’s shoulder and sucked a nipple in her mouth. At the same time, she snaked her hand downward into Yara’s cunt and began to twist two fingers inside her.

 

A strangled noise escaped Yara’s throat. Her legs began to shake as she writhed on the bed.

 

“Not so fast.” Dany’s hands left Yara’s body and gently ran up Yara’s stomach, and sides, and shoulders, and back up into her hair. “I’m still fixing your hair, remember? I just needed some... _ gel  _ to keep it in place with.”

 

Yara climbed onto Dany’s lap and straddled her. “I don’t fucking care about my hair. Finish me. Now.”

 

Dany chuckled. “What, so you can put your clothes on and leave when you’re done? I will have no such thing. I want you by my side for the entire night, and well into the next day. There will be plenty of time to attend all your needs.”

 

Dany looked up at her lover. She ran her hands up the sides of Yara’s body and into her hair, which she worked into a braid.

 

“I admit my braiding skills aren’t the best,” Dany said, “I’m used to Missandei doing this for me. But the point here is that I’m tending to you, yes?”

 

Yara closed her eyes. The feel of Dany’s fingers running through her hair, caressing her head and tending to the braid felt more overwhelming than Yara could have imagined possible. She dipped her head down lower to give Dany easier access. 

 

With her head lowered into Dany’s eyesight, the dragon queen was able to braid Yara’s hair with more ease. More importantly, Yara’s head was now at direct eye level with Dany’s breasts. She shoved the fabric aside and sucked a pale nipple into her mouth.

 

Dany made a low humming sound of surprise and pleasure. Yara sucked harder, and then she bit.

 

Dany pulled Yara’s hair and arched her back up. “Do that again.”

 

Yara smiled, swirled her tongue around the bitten flesh, and moved over to bite the other nipple, more aggressively this time. Dany wrapped both her legs around Yara’s body. Her nightgown shifted, and Yara could feel the queen’s slick juices against her skin.

 

Yara reached under the nightgown and ran her hands up Dany’s sides. The feel of the smooth bare skin against her fingers made her insides tighten. “Let’s get this obnoxious fabric off you.”

 

Dany smiled and raised her arms, allowing Yara to slide the garment up over her head and toss it onto the floor. Yara sat up above her lover, admiring the sight of her body.

 

“You’re beautiful,” she said. “The most radiant living thing in all of Westeros and beyond. No wonder you have suitors lining up for miles.”

 

Dany laughed. “More like two suitors. And neither of them are the ones I want.”

 

“Good.” Yara worked two fingers inside of Dany. When the slick increased, she added a third finger and began to scrape it against Dany’s inner sensitive spot. Dany didn’t take long to finish. Yara pulled her fingers out and wiped them clean on Dany’s long, gold-white locks. 

 

Yara started to move lower, ready to perform what she’d been wanting to do since their first meeting, but Dany stopped her.

 

“You never listen, do you?” Dany’s tone was regal and commanding again, but a gentle flirtatious glow lit her eyes. “I told you that tonight, you are mine.” She glided her hands up Yara’s body and began to gently knead her breasts again. She massaged one in each hand and firmly flicked against the nipples with her thumbs. 

 

“You’ve already done far more than your share for tonight,” Dany went on. “Don’t get me wrong--your touch is wonderful. The best I’ve ever had. On other nights in the very near future, I’ll be demanding it from you. But for right now, I want you to just relax.” She nibbled Yara’s earlobe and breathed hot air into her ear. “Let the queen be the servant for once.”

 

Yara could feel herself getting wetter. She could smell her own tangy sweetness from between her legs. 

 

Dany kept talking. “I know you’re used to conquering and dominating and having to do all the work,” she said. “Almost like you need to prove yourself. But you don’t need to prove yourself to me. I know how formidable and fearsome and capable you are. No one on the 14 seas can lead like you can--not even I could do that, which is why I want you by my side.”

 

Yara suddenly wanted to cry. Instead, she buried her face into Dany’s neck and started working on planting hickeys until her usual strength emerged again.

 

Dany stroked Yara’s hair with a gentle caress. “Tonight, I want to be the one to do all the work. I want you to feel like royalty.”

 

Yara grabbed Dany’s hand and held it. “But I already am.”

 

Dany lifted Yara’s fingers and kissed them one by one, then licked off the juices. “But you don’t always _feel_ that way, which is the point. I want you to feel just as much luxury and worship as what you deserve--which is more than any human can give, but I’d like to give as close to it as I can.”

 

Yara pulled Dany’s hair so that Dany’s face was level with her own. Then she kissed her, hard. Dany happily returned the kiss, and Yara wrapped her arms aggressively around her. After a long time, they broke for air.

 

Dany slid off the bed and walked over to the table. Yara rolled onto one side and watched, admiring the view of Dany’s body under the soft lighting. Dany picked up a small jar and carried it back toward the bed.

 

Yara raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

 

“Dipping sauce for the strawberries,” Dany said, “and now I want to lick it off you.” She slowly poured the warm dip onto Yara’s chest and spread it across her breasts.

 

Yara’s breathing grew heavier at the pleasurable sensation. The sauce was a thick caramel dip, thick enough to not run down her body and into the sheets. It was warm--not hot enough to burn, but just hot enough to light up every nerve in Yara’s body.

 

Dany started by licking around the outer edges of Yara’s breasts, then slowly worked her way in. Yara closed her eyes and let her head tilt back. This was all so new, and so different than anything she’d ever had or done. Dany took her time. Minutes went by, maybe even close to an hour. Yara felt the tension of another orgasm building deep inside her.

 

Dany finally reached Yara’s nipple, and scraped it lightly with her teeth. Yara shivered and arched up into the touch. Dany took the rock-hard nub into her mouth and tugged it. She gently held it in place inside her mouth with her teeth, and used her tongue to swirl circles around it. Yara moaned and cried out and began to shiver all over, and Dany quickly switched over to the other side. The orgasm built while Dany took care of the other breast. When Yara finally came, it was twice the length of her other releases that night.

 

Dany waited until the shaking subsided, and wrapped both her arms around her lover. Yara’s body was pliant and limp from exhaustion. She returned Dany’s gaze with half-shut eyes.

 

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, now.” Dany planted a kiss on Yara’s forehead, then slid down her body. “I still never dined properly.”

 

She pushed Yara’s legs apart. The Greyjoy was already tender and raw from everything that had been done, so Dany used careful and soft licks to soothe the redness. Low keening noises escaped Yara’s throat, which Dany took as a good sign to continue.

 

She continued to work at Yara with a combined variety of touches. She licked circles around her clit until she could feel Yara tensing up again--and then, not wanting the final climax to occur too soon, stopped and alternated to licking her folds and kissing her inner thighs, then switching back to her clit, and repeating the pattern again.

 

Dany continued until most of the candles burned down to nothing, until her jaw was stiff, until Yara’s gasps and cries began to almost sound miserable, as if her body was too raw and exhausted to continue. Then Dany skillfully worked her clit until the end came.

 

Dany crawled up across Yara’s body and took her back into her arms. “Was that good, love?”

 

Yara snuggled into the embrace. “I think you know the fucking answer.”

 

Dany laughed and kissed her forehead. “We still ought to clean you up. Your whole chest is sticky with caramel sauce. Can’t have that getting on the sheets.

 

Dany drew a bath in the adjacent washroom. A few minutes later they sat in the water, surrounded by more candles. They’d already washed each other, and now Dany drew lines and circles across Yara’s upper back.

 

“It’s so much fun touching your body,” Dany commented playfully. “I love how responsive you are to my touch.”

 

Yara leaned into Dany’s hands. “You should touch me more often, then.”

 

Dany smiled. “Every night?”

 

“Perhaps.” Yara leaned fully against Dany, then turned around and pulled her into a hug. “Perhaps when we rule, we’ll have no fear of anything coming between us.”

 

Dany looked her lover in the eye. “Nothing can come between us now,” she said. “Whether there’s a war or not. Not if I have my say in it.”

 

Yara swallowed. She didn’t know what to say. No one had taught her how to handle the types of feelings that were rising up inside her chest right now. And so she leaned against the edge of the tub, and watched the candles flicker, and wished that she could stay in this bathtub with the Mother of Dragons until beyond the end of time.

 


End file.
